


blackberry juice

by frogpilot



Series: dudes LD stories of mystery and terror [1]
Category: Lemon Demon (Musician), Lemon Demon - Spirit Phone, Touch-Tone Telephone - Lemon Demon (Song)
Genre: Fun, Gen, TTT is british im sorry, gef is a bastard i like him :), its a silly one, set in my interpretation of spirit phone, with concepts dating back to late 2019!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogpilot/pseuds/frogpilot
Summary: grahams kinda tired after workin on a lot of stuff. his pet cryptid mongoose gef isnt really helping, though.very pretty short
Series: dudes LD stories of mystery and terror [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060445
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	blackberry juice

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy neiltwt whats up
> 
> also the name graham is inspired by the roleplay account on twitter :)

_So, I have decided to nickname this file “The Cabinet Man Case”._

Graham finished writing the sentence and dropped his pen on the floor, sighing. He idly watched it roll across the old wooden tiles before it came to a halt. He really needed a break from writing all of these cryptid reports. His migraines started to get worse and worse with every new case. 

He got up from his chair and walked towards the door, and took a firm hold of the doorknob. He fidgeted with it, taking a look back at the small mongoose curled up at the end of his bed.

“Gef? I’m getting a pain pill from the kitchen. Think you’ll need anything?”

The creature emitted a low, unnatural growl that shook the entire house. Graham shuddered. His place was going to collapse if this kept happening. 

Gef raised his head a little to look at Graham, slowly blinking.

“blackberriesmmgh....”

Graham adjusted his glasses.

“blackberries....?”

He stared at Gef for a second, confused, before remembering that he had asked Gef if he wanted something from the kitchen.

“right, right.....and you said black or blue?”

Gef squinted.

“black...”

He forgot. Gef wasn’t a fan of blueberries.

“alright....”

Graham tiredly scratched his scalp with one hand as he opened the fridge and took the container of blackberries out. He also grabbed a carton of orange juice to take the pills with.

“Orange juice?”

Gef climbed onto the counter, staring at Graham.

“Y’still drink that crap?”

Graham rolled his eyes.

“Off of the counter, Gef. And yes. I do. It’s not ‘crap’, it’s pure vitamin c.”

Gef snickered.

“Oh, what’s so funny now?”

Gef put one paw on his head, stifling another laugh.

“Voi-Ah-Min c?”

....Graham groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

“You’re insufferable.”

He tossed the container of berries towards Gef, not caring if he hit him or not, and opened the medicine cabinet.

“ooh! Thanks!”

Graham tensed at the disgusting smacking sounds of Gef eating the berries as he searched for the bottle.

“where are those bloody pills....”

There.

He reached into the back of the cabinet and pulled the bottle out, pouring a pill out into his hand and taking it with the orange juice he had.

“headache should clear up by tomorrow....probably going to get some rest now-“

Graham turned around to find the counter next to the fridge was completely covered with blackberry juice, and the perpetrator was nowhere to be found.

“GEF!!”

Gef’s laughter only irritated him more, since he could just never find where it was coming from. meaning....he had to clean up the kitchen by himself. It wasn’t the first time, but it was still considerably annoying, cleaning the house only to have it ruined by your bastard of a pet mongoose. It was nothing he couldn’t handle, of course, he just wished he didn’t have to. 

So he got to work, anyways.

“Need help?”

Gef was on top of the fridge, peering down at Graham, who was furiously scrubbing the granite countertop with a sponge.

“it would be much appreciated, yes.”

Gef hopped down and grabbed the dish soap from beside the sink, unscrewing it. He made his way over to the dirty area and dumped the contents of the bottle out onto the surface.

“did i do it?”

He looked up at Graham with his head tilted, as if the question was genuine. Graham knew he was just being irritating on purpose, but it was hard to be upset with him.

“yes, gef. you did. go off to bed now, yeah?”

Gef nodded and jumped down from the counter, running into Graham’s room. Graham simply sighed and grabbed another rag to continue cleaning up the mess.


End file.
